The long-term objectives of this SBIR project are to fully adapt the EMPOWER expert system software for use in developing HIV prevention programs at the community level and to develop an evaluation component for the software which would examine the process, outcome, and impact of resulting programs. This Phase I SBIR will involve testing the feasibility of adapting such a produce to meet the needs of community- level planners in HIV prevention program planning and evaluation. Specific aims of Phase I are to: 1) investigate how best to adapt an expert system in community health program planning for HIV/AIDS prevention; 2) expert and design team specification and review of content; 3) adaptation of the software to target one HIV risk behavior; and 4) complete design document for the product to be developed in a Phase II effort. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The product will be an expert system software program based on the widely used PRECEDE/PROCEED planning framework. It will be designed to provide expert guidance to health promoters in community-level program planning and evaluation for the purpose of HIV prevention. The Phase I project will focus on identifying relevant content and strategies for the product from recommendations by experts and practitioners in the HIV prevention field. This product, when developed, will be marketed to health promoters serving populations at risk for HIV infection. With the magnitude of the problem of AIDS. the need for such guidance by community workers, and the potential of such technology, this should be a commercially viable product.